The Internet is becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives with the rapid development and popularization of portable network capable devices. Additionally, more and more electronic devices that did not have network capabilities are getting network capable. With the development of the Internet, network attached storage (NAS) servers are becoming more and more accessible. Network attached storage servers are computer devices that can be attached to a network to store files and make them available to accredited users. A network attached storage server may have its own internet protocol addresses.